theworldofnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Adulu
Adulu was a male nyreen. He was a hermit on the Island of Strangers. He appeared outside Oruruk's magical hut one night to seek help on a personal matter. Appearance Adulu appeared to be a very large man. Well above 6 and a half feet, he dominated an area with his massive, muscular body. His posture didn't betray it, but his skin was wrinkled of old age. He used white paint to draw a skull across his face, and formed several markings and symbols all over his body. At times, he appeared naked but for a small, blue, hooded, short cloak, while others he wore a pure white kimono. His head and face were clean shaved. Demeanor It looked like he was a man of method, tradition, and peace. He was seen eating only vegetables and some strong alcoholic substance that looks like water. He was a very good herbalist, and even shared some knowledge to the Sil Nueda Orethel, when he mixed up a salve to cure Oruruk's contracted Sight Rot. He always spoke the Nyreen language, and whenever he interacted with anyone else it was under the effect of communication magic. He also demonstrated knowledge of Black Asil when he spoke to the Fell Centaur chieftain. The hut Adulu lived in a spacey, serene home, that appeared to be a poor hut on the outside. The hut looked like a crumbling wooden shed, sitting on top of hundreds of chicken feathers. There was plenty of room inside indeed, easily lodging about eight people besides him, with a warm hearth and enough green food. A few rooms made up for the whole home, separated with paper walls in wooden frames. On the backside of that home, there was a room where he kept an intricate set of blue armor on a stand, two exquisite blades before it, and what seemed to be an apothecary's table. On the other side of that room, there were cascets and sacks containing food, grains, and that strange drink, and that's also where he kept his limited wardrobe. The Pallbearer Adulu characterized himself as a pallbearer, a man whose duty is the safe passage of the souls from this world to the next. To him, apparently, there was no division between men, monsters, and beasts; he viewed all souls as separate entities that deserve cleansing and proper ritualistic departures. He noted that he is the only one doing this work on these islands and that his life was important, for he was no warrior ,but a nurturer. Death When the group of Fell Centaurs visited the hut and the chieftain demanded a duel, Adulu got offered the choice of either fighting the chieftain himself or letting the Fell Centaur fight one of his own choosing among his "minions". While Adulu was explaining the situation, Primus convinced him to fight his own battle and live up to his ancestors' honor. Adulu got into the hut, retrieved his sword, and accepted the duel. Adulu and the chieftain fought, but it was quite one-sided. The Fell Centaur hacked him several times, before slicing off his sword arm, and plunging his glaive into his torso, slaying Adulu. The Katana The Katana was Adulu's sword he kept next to the armor, in the hut. It is a blade made of high-quality steel, a bit lenghtier than a longsword, and superbly balanced. Blue linen covers the handle. Vardok picked up Adulu's blade when he fell, using that to fight in the battle that ensued his death. When he landed the first blow to one of the chiftain's Fell Centaur cohorts, unfamiliar male voices filled his mind and his body was taken over by an unknown force. That takeover forced him to use the Katana to commit suicide, and indeed Vardok severely wounded himself before the blade was removed and he got stopped. Later, Rathgol had a chance to read into the blade's abilities, seeing it was magical and also carried a curse of unknown nature. Orethel cast a spell and severed the blade's link to Vardok, though the weapon remains cursed.